A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a light emitting diode (LED) may be used as a light source of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
A light source such as aCCFL and an EEFL is driven using an inverter circuit. The inverter circuit converts direct current (DC) voltage to alternating current (AC) voltage, and then raises the AC voltage to several hundreds of volts to supply the high alternating current voltage to the lamp.
The inverter circuit can adjust brightness of a panel such as an LCD panel using a dimming function. That is, a triangle signal generated in the inverter circuit is converted into a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal by a dimming control signal.
However, the PWM signal may be distorted or inconstantly generated due to noises of the inverter circuit or a deviation of an integrated circuit (IC). Therefore, an output of the inverter circuit is affected to result in flicker phenomenon such as a picture shake on an LCD panel.